


On a post-it note

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is weak, F/F, Maggie is romantic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""On a post-it note"





	

The second time Maggie spends the night Alex wakes up disorientated and cold. Turning on her side Alex reaches out, for Maggie's warmth, for Maggie's body, for Maggie's soft touch but instead she's greeted by an empty space and cold sheets.

And Alex panics because she should have known. She should have known that eventually Maggie would realise that she deserves better, deserves more, deserves someone other than her.

Stumbling out of bed Alex frantically searches for her phone, needing to call Maggie, needing to hear her voice, needing to know that she hadn't fucked up the first real relationship she had ever been in.

Tripping over the shirt Maggie had slowly, so _slowly_ , peeled off of her mere hours ago while memorising every inch of skin revealed, with her eyes, her hands, her _mouth_ , Alex's entire body slumps as she figures that maybe last night had meant so much more to her than it had done to Maggie.

Frantically glancing around her living room Alex almost misses the mug resting on her kitchen island, almost misses the bright pink post-it note peeking out from under the mug.

_Morning beautiful -_   
_Sorry I had to run, work called!_   
_Believe me when I say this - I'd have given anything to stay wrapped up in you._   
_Have a good day! Call me when you wake up!_   
_\- Mags_

And Alex's entire body sighs in relief, sighs in sheer happiness, because Maggie _wanted_ to stay, because Maggie _wanted_ to wake up next to her.

Because she hadn't messed this up.

-

Months pass and the collection of pink, blue and green post-it notes Alex keeps in her bed side drawer grows each day.

Grows with each _good morning beautiful_ , with each _I'll miss you_ , with each _I swear to God you were trying to kill me last night wearing that dress_.

And Alex treasures each and every one, treasures the secret romantic that is her girlfriend, treasures the welcoming feeling of home whenever she reads them.

But the one she treasures the most? The one that sets her heart racing, the one that steals the breath from her lungs, the one that she found stuck to her favourite mug that morning simply reads -

_I love you. I love you. I love you_. 


End file.
